Daughter
by Raven16
Summary: San's arrival in the forest, written in Moro's point of view.


d a u g h t e r  
  
  
Summary: San's arrival in the forest, written in Moro's point of view.   
Rating: PG. Bad people maybe a little violent imagery.  
Archive: Ask first. Poisonlollypop@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Princess Mononoke/Mononoke-hime belongs to Miyazake-san, who created it... I claim no rights and no infringement is intended.  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!  
Notes: It's been a while since I've seen Mononoke-hime, since I can't find my tape (WAA!!!) so I'm sorry if I've spelled a name wrong or something.  
For those who know Japanese, "san" is the word for the number three.  
  
June 4, 2001  
  
*****  
".... sometimes a pedestrian enjoys the diversion of a shortcut that is denied to those on wheels."  
  
~ from The House of Mirth, by Edith Wharton  
*****  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Daughter  
by Raven  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The couple huddled together, frightened out of their puny minds. I would have grinned if I hadn't been so hungry. They were humans.   
  
The enemy.   
  
I towered over them, snarling ferociously, spittle dripping from my black lips onto the ground as I lifted a paw to move forward. I would not pounce quite yet.  
  
The female let out a strangled cry and took a few clumsy steps back, clutching a white bundle to her bosom protectively. I continued to growl, but at the same time I peered closer at the mass of blankets. It moved slightly in her grasp. Was it alive? Good fortune; I'd have an even larger meal. My two pups were waiting in the den, both ravenous.  
  
The male, a large, stupid-looking fellow with bristly facial hair, looked nervously to the woman, desperation on his face. She stared back, horrified as he reached to take the bundle from her. She screamed in anguish and shook her head frantically, trying to pull back, but he was strong.   
  
His arms moved around the blanket-wrapped creature, trying to position it just so. I snarled again. What was he up to?   
  
Then, ever so cautiously, he leaned forward and tossed the bundle through the air. The woman cried out in sorrow as it landed at my feet. I looked down for a brief moment, then up again. The man was dragging her away as fast as he could go.  
  
Her tear-stained face was what stopped me from giving chase. I've never thought myself to be soft-hearted, but her expression struck a moral chord in me I didn't know was there.  
  
The same chord was being tugged at as I lowered my snout down to inspect the bundle. I smelled it; most certainly alive. A high whine reached my ears from the tangle of blankets and I took a step backward as they shifted around, revealing a small human face.   
  
A young girl.  
  
She stared at me, her dark eyes so full of purity and innocence I knew I wouldn't be able to kill her, despite the pains in my thundering stomach. Her tiny lips formed a smile as I leaned closer. Two short, chubby arms appeared from within the blankets and touched my nose inquiringly.   
  
From what I knew of human aging, she couldn't have been more than three. And her parents.... parent.... had abandoned her to save his their own skin. How indecent could these creatures possibly be?  
  
She wasn't, though. The evils of humanity hadn't touched her yet. Her eyes followed mine as possibilities raced through my head, each one plausible... but only one stuck.  
  
The right thing to do. I scoffed. Wolves aren't supposed to be bothered by such scruples. Nevertheless, I couldn't leave her to die.   
  
I gently picked up the blankets with my teeth. The little girl swayed back and forth as I trotted to the den. My cubs would not be pleased with me, but more important matters had arisen.  
  
~The poor thing,~ I thought as I went. ~She can't be a day more than three.~  
  
Three.  
  
San.  
  
I grinned around the blankets in my mouth. A fitting name, with a nice sound to it. Simple, yet direct. Besides, what else could I call her? I knew no human names.  
  
I looked down at little San, smiling widely at me, and knew I'd acquired an addition to my family. A daughter. Though she was human in appearance, I was determined to teach her the ways of the wolf.   
  
And someday she would fight on our side.   
  
  
~~~~  
FIN  
~~~~  
Short, yeah... I know.... but like I said, it's been a long time since I've seen the movie. Please review me. PoisonLollyPop@aol.com.  
  
^.^ ~Raven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
